1. Field
This disclosure is related to remote sensing of the environment, and more specifically to sensing changes to the position of movable object though the monitoring of antenna impedance matching characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Installing a device to detect changes in the environment can be time consuming for an installer, and typically only provide for a single change in state (e.g., open/closed, moving/not moving). Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for such detection.